Unintentional injuries are the leading cause of death among U.S. children and a major cause of childhood morbidity. Most injury morbidity and mortality occur in the home or automobile, and may be decreased through the use of preventive safety practices. The purpose of this research is to determine the effectiveness of tailored injury prevention information provided in the primary care setting on parent adoption of injury prevention practices. Initial research demonstrated the potential feasibility and effectiveness of a computer-tailored information approach to the provision of injury prevention education in the primary care setting. Current research is testing the impact of the delivery of concurrent tailored parent and physician information on (1) physician-parent communication during the well-child visit regarding injury prevention behaviors and (2) subsequent parent adoption of new safety practices. Parents attending a pediatric clinic for a well-child visit complete a computerized baseline assessment survey regarding injury prevention practices and attitudes and beliefs regarding these practices. They are then assigned to one of three groups: (1) receipt of generic information regarding injury prevention, (2) receipt of tailored information regarding injury prevention, or (3) receipt of tailored information regarding injury prevention plus physician receipt of tailored summary information. A follow-up questionnaire is conducted 3-4 weeks following the clinic visit to determine cognitive and behavioral responses to the interventions, as well as communication with the physician regarding injury prevention practices. This research will inform the potential development and use of strategies employing tailored communications for pediatric injury prevention in the primary care setting.